


Вещи, которые сегодня пошли не так

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: это моё уютненькое хэдканонное АУ, в котором Пегг!Доктор — некая регенерация после Одиннадцатого, говорящая с шотландским акцентом и считающая килты чертовски стильными, а Моран!Мастер устал от всего этого дерьма с захватом Вселенной и прячется на Земле от жаждущих справедливости таймлордов в книжном магазине (см. Бернард Блэк)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Вещи, которые сегодня пошли не так

В жизни каждого относительно разумного существа время от времени случаются такие дни, когда всё идёт совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Иногда тебе удаётся опознать такой день сразу же, ещё когда твой кофе выплёскивается из турки и пригорает к плите, но, как правило, ты замечаешь это, когда уже становится слишком поздно. 

Сегодня именно такой день наступил для Мастера.

Не то чтобы он ждал от этого дня особых чудес: это был понедельник. К тому же, близилось Рождество, и каждый из тех лентяев, что шатались по магазинам вместо того, чтобы, как все нормальные люди, работать понедельничным полднем, интересовался, не участвуют ли тут в Чёрной Пятнице. В — ну вы поняли, — чёрной, это смешно, потому что у Вас «книжный магазин Блэка», да, я понял, что это шутка, а теперь выметайтесь отсюда, мой психотерапевт запретил мне убивать людей так рано.

Мастер хрипло кашлянул, перелил кофе из турки в чашку и смерил взглядом оставшееся на плите пятно. Пятно пахло горелым, шипело, когда Мастер пытался стереть его мокрым полотенцем, и совершенно отказывалось исчезать. В конце концов, Мастер плюнул и благородно решил, что, если пятну так хочется, оно может остаться там. Сквозь небольшое окошко на кухне был виден кусок слегка припорошенной снегом улицы: снег шёл с самого утра, и крупные хлопья оседали на тротуаре и на машинах, и на плечах прохожих. Мастер поморщился. Было необычно солнечно, и от этого белое казалось ещё более белым и рябило в глазах. 

Это всё временно, конечно. Всё _это_. Галлифрей прекрасно знает, как сильно он ненавидит Землю: им там, этим напыщенным баранам, и в голову-то не придёт его тут искать. Они подумают, у него терпения не хватит. Подумают, что он бы давно себя выдал массовыми убийствами и геноцидом. Подумают, будто имеют хоть малейшее представление о том, что творится у него в голове, кретины. Мастер иногда искренне удивлялся тому, как так вышло, что их Высший Совет практически полностью состоит из непроходимых идиотов — в те моменты, когда не пользовался этой их тупизной, конечно. Как они могут знать, если он и сам до конца не уверен?

В любом случае, это должен был быть обычный мерзкий день на Земле, ничем не отличающийся от любого другого из трёхсот шестидесяти двух мерзких дней, проведённых на Земле, но в тот момент, когда Мастер сделал первый глоток очень крепкого кофе и уже собирался закурить, что-то пошло не так. Это была будто цепная реакция, будто бы кость домино, ударившаяся о свою соседку и повалившая за собой весь ряд, и началось оно с того, что из книжного зала донёсся очень громкий звук чего-то падающего. То есть, понятно, чего — книг (ради Бога, это же книжный зал, чему ещё там быть?), но звук был такой, будто упала не одна и даже не две книги, звук был такой, будто целая огромная стопка книг рухнула на пол. Мастер скрипнул зубами. Он ненавидел, когда роняют книги, и ненавидел людей, которые это делают. Он ненавидел их настолько сильно, что на несколько мгновений желание убивать вдруг возвращалось к нему, совсем как в старые добрые времена.

На ходу прикуривая сигарету, Мастер вышел в зал и осмотрел его на предмет виновника торжества. Виновник не нашёлся сразу, потому что лежал на полу в обнимку — буквально — с упавшими туда книгами. Что ж, этот, по крайней мере, раскаивался. Это его не спасёт, но знать приятно. 

— Эй, — позвал Мастер, вкладывая в голос столько презрения, что, будь звуки материальными, из них можно было бы сделать настойку и травить ею людей. Пьяниц — Мастер решил, что трезвый человек не станет лежать на полу в полдень понедельника, — он тоже ненавидел, хотя, конечно, не так, как роняющих книги клиентов, рождественских хористов и группу «Green Day». — _Ты._

«Он» тяжело поднял голову и растеряно посмотрел на Мастера, словно совсем не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то ещё. Потом он с трудом поднялся, цепляясь на стол и роняя при этом ещё больше книг, и осмотрелся по сторонам. На самом деле, он не выглядел сильно пьяным, скорее очень потерянным, но Мастеру было наплевать: он собирался выпроводить из своего магазина все неугодные элементы и вернуться к своему кофе. 

— Проваливай, — сказал Мастер, надеясь, что такое достаточно простое слово дойдёт до адресата с первого раза. — Тут закрыто, у нас санитарный день, учёт и…

— Шшш, — шикнул на него этот наглец. Мастер даже слегка растерялся. На него не шикали лет, наверное, восемьсот, если не больше. — Послушай, только послушай это, — прошептал незнакомец, — только послушай. Я разучился нормально говорить. Разучился. Вот опять, слышишь? Эта эр опять неправильная. Эр. Эрррр, слышишь, она как будто мир собралась захватывать. 

Чёртовы шотландцы — мрачно подумал Мастер, прикидывая, как бы поскорее вышвырнуть психа за порог. Этот магазин слишком мал для них двоих. Психи должны быть равномерно распределены по местности, иначе происходящее выходит из-под контроля, а Мастеру сейчас не стоит светиться лишний раз вообще где-либо. 

Мастер решил не тратить время на лишние разговоры и, схватив уже начавшего порядком раздражать посетителя за лацкан нелепого, кажущегося безразмерным пальто, потащил его в сторону выхода. Тот вяло отбивался, цеплялся за книжные полки и продолжал жаловаться на свою «эр». И тут случилось второе в цепи незапланированное событие: Мастер увидел у своих дверей синюю будку, в жизни там не стоявшую. 

— Нет, — сказал он так, словно от этого Тардис должна была передумать и исчезнуть. Потом он перевёл взгляд на психованного шотландца, который наконец перестал нести бред про свой акцент и только радостно и всё ещё немного растеряно улыбался, и повторил, — Нет. 

— Ага, — ответил ему Доктор. О, Мастер бы сейчас очень многое отдал за то, чтобы это был не Доктор, кто угодно, только не Доктор. Пускай это будет Рани или сам Рассилон, или кто угодно, но если бы всё всегда было так, как он хотел…

Мастер вздохнул и выпустил из рук ткань чужого пальто. Ему следовало бы догадаться сразу. Тогда он мог бы развернуться и сбежать, взять билеты в Канаду и спрятаться там в такой глуши, в которой даже этот гад его бы не отыскал. Но нет, слишком поздно, теперь всё кончено. Мастер был уверен в этом, потому что, когда Доктор появлялся на горизонте, ничего хорошего от этого ждать не следовало. Он как всадник грёбанного апокалипсиса, возникает из ниоткуда и несёт за собой столько говна, что ты мгновенно захлёбываешься. 

Оказавшись на свободе, Доктор тут же принялся заниматься тем, что делал лучше всего: трогать чужие вещи и совать нос куда не надо. Мастер поймал его уже на кухне, где Доктор наложил руки на его слегка подостывший кофе. 

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Мастер, стараясь не показывать, как сильно ему сейчас хочется удариться в геноцид. — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Не знаю, — Доктор пожал плечами, сделал глоток кофе и тут же, скривившись, выплюнул его в раковину. — Ты меня отравить пытаешься? — возмутился он, выливая оставшееся содержимое чашки следом.

— Да, — легко признался Мастер. — Да, я пытаюсь отравить тебя кофе, который сварил для себя, ты меня поймал. Что тебе нужно? 

Доктор отвлёкся от рассматривания собственного лица в металлической поверхности чайника. Мастер точно мог сказать, что он явно не уверен, нравится новый он сам себе или нет. Про «нового» — это довольно легко вычислить. Мастеру не посчастливилось знать, как Доктор ведёт себя в пострегенерационном кризисе: почти также, как всегда, только процентов на шестьдесят ещё более раздражающе. 

— Я же сказал, что не знаю, — ответил Доктор, проводя ладонью по коротким светлым волосам. Могло бы быть и хуже — отметил Мастер, но вслух решил не говорить. Хотя акцент, конечно, ужасный. — Что это на мне? — поинтересовался он вдруг, стягивая с себя пальто и придирчиво его осматривая. Мастер не стал утруждаться даже комментарием про то, что и свитер, в общем-то, тоже дурацкий, потому что вопрос явно был риторическим. И правда, Доктор сам себе ответил уже спустя несколько секунд:

— О, я знаю. Я упал в океан. Одежда намокла, оно под рукой было. 

Мастер не смог сдержать смешка.

— Ты что, утонул? — уточнил он, стараясь не начать смеяться в голос. Доктор бросил в его сторону очень недовольный взгляд.

— Конечно я не утонул, это было бы глупо, — он отбросил пальто в сторону, не слишком беспокоясь о его дальнейшей судьбе. — Я выбрался.

— И?..

— Ох, Мастер, постарайся не тупить, — Доктор трагично вздохнул. Мастер подумывал его за это ударить, но не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, потому что Доктор взял его за плечи, притянул к себе и принялся очень терпеливо, тоном учителя младших классов, объяснять:

— Я упал в океан, потом выбрался. В Антарктиде.

Это становилось смешнее и нелепее с каждой секундой.

— Значит, я правильно понимаю, — осторожно предположил Мастер, — ты замёрз до смерти? — ему это предположение казалось очень логичным, но Доктор всегда был не в ладах с логикой. 

— Нет, это ещё глупее, — сказал он, вызывая у Мастера стойкое желание убить его ко всем чертям первым удобным способом, а следом — волну ностальгии. — Я уже говорил, я упал в океан, потом я выбрался, и там были эти ребята, они дали мне одежду, отличные парни, и ещё там были инопланетяне, ледяные человечки, _человечечки_ , вот такие, — Доктор жестами продемонстрировал размер ледяных человечечков, и прежде, чем Мастер успел посоветовать ему начать делать паузы между словами, продолжил, — и они были колонией, но потерпели крушение, их сканеры сломались, представляешь, они думали, что вся Земля такая холодная и хотели тут поселиться, а я помог им починить корабль, и они улетели.

Доктор остановился, чтобы сделать вдох: его дыхание сбилось. Мастер ждал продолжения, но, кажется, на этом история подошла к концу, что совершенно ничего не объясняло. Мастер решил сделать скидку на состояние Доктора и максимально терпеливо (насколько он вообще мог быть терпеливым в такой ситуации), подсказал:

— И ты регенерировал, потому что?..

— А, да, точно. Тут тоже забавно вышло. Помнишь, когда я выбрался из океана, меня подобрали эти отличные парни, дали мне одежду и всё такое? — Доктор выдавил из себя нервную улыбку. — Один из них увидел, что я помогал инопланетянам, и застрелил меня. 

Мастер вдруг почувствовал, что прямо сейчас человечество раздражает его гораздо сильнее обычного. _Гораздо_ сильнее. И ещё он заметил, что Доктор всё ещё сжимает руки на его плечах. Будто боится отпустить.

— А я тебя предупреждал, — тихо и почти беззлобно напомнил Мастер. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Тардис могла отвезти сюда Доктора сама. Потому что больше было некуда.

— Предупреждал, — согласился Доктор, всё ещё улыбаясь этой своего пронзительно грустной улыбкой. А потом потерял сознание и сполз на пол.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Мастер, глядя вниз. — Это у тебя превращается в раздражающую привычку.

Сейчас был отличный момент, чтобы убить Доктора. Мастер мог бы сделать это десятками способов даже не выходя за пределы этой кухни. Он был специалистом, в конце концов. Профессиональном, в какой-то мере. Он мог бы написать «Тысячу и один способ убить Доктора, пока он без сознания», особо не напрягая фантазию. Мог бы. Он мог бы это сделать, если бы желание убивать для него длилось дольше нескольких мгновений. Но оно не длилось.

Любое хобби рано или поздно надоедает.

Мастер вздохнул и решил, что ему, пожалуй, стоит перенести Доктора куда-нибудь в другое место, в идеале на рельсы под прибывающий поезд, но на практике скорее всего в спальню. Наличие безвкусно одетых личностей на полу обычно вызывает у окружающих подозрения и может затруднить процесс выпроваживания их из магазина. 

Это было решение стало третьей вещью, которая пошла не так за сегодняшний день. Но какой вещью оно не стало, так это последней.


End file.
